Deja Vu
by Blu Rose
Summary: (Oneshot)(Future!fic) "I fell down the stairs onto this insanely hot chick." Rin could swear he's experienced this situation before. He isn't sure where or when, but he knew it made him pissed off at his son. (Happy Rin Appreciation Week!)


**This wasn't one of the stories I had planned in my mind, but Rin Okumura Appreciation Week is happening as I write this. Although the theme "Time" was the Day 1 theme…yeah, I missed it back when it started. Anyway, the theme is "time" is supposed to be about canon or headcanon about Rin's past, present, or future. So here is a short glimpse into my headcanon future, where Rin sometimes gets a _bit_ paranoid over his son inheriting one of his worst habits from youth.  
**

**By the way, the line in the summary is my Day 2 "favorite Rin quote"…because it's the only quote I can really remember.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. I only own this fic._

_Summary: "I fell down the stairs onto this insanely hot chick." Rin could swear he's experienced this situation before. He isn't sure where or when, but he knew it made him pissed off at his son._

**X-X-X**

When someone looked at his son, it was obvious who he got most of his looks from. So naturally, there were times when Rin would worry if he'd wind up doing the sorts of things Rin himself had done when he was young. Particularly something that ended with someone else's kid in the hospital. So when the 14-year old came home looking beat up, he naturally jumped to one conclusion.

"Listen to me: _I did not get into a fight_." Kazuki spoke slowly as he glared at his father. Of course, saying that while he had a black eye, a bloody nose, a bandage on his forehead and was holding his side like he'd been injured had the opposite effect on his father, who just eyed him suspiciously. "…Seriously! I didn't do anything bad!"

"Riiiight… Sit." The teenager groaned and muttered something under his breath before he sat down on the couch and Rin stood behind it. "Alright then. What happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs at school." He looked over his shoulder and saw his father's unconvinced expression. "Honest!"

"Did the stairs give you a black eye and a bloody nose, too?"

Kazuki flinched at the mention of his more visible injuries and gripped the couch cushions before looking up at his dad. "I-I fell from the top of the stairs all the way down! I-it was quite a fall!"

Rin smirked. Stuttering like that was a clear sign that the boy was lying. "Kazuki, do you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that? _Don't answer that_!" Whatever smart comment the teen had, he bit back and looked down. "Just tell me the truth and I promise I won't get mad."

"Bullshit! You'll hit me!" The son soon felt a fist strike him on the head. "OUCH! Son of a—!"

"Don't curse at me! Now be honest, or else…!" Rin held up his fist in a threatening manner. Of course, the worse he'd do would be a headlock, but it never got to that because Kazuki'd always crumble and confess afterwards, which he'd be doing right about _now_.

The blue-haired teen sighed and looked away from his dad. "Alright, alright! I…I fell down the stairs onto this insanely hot chick."

Rin blinked. "Huh? Say that again?"

"I fell down the stairs onto this insanely hot chick."

"You fell down the stairs…onto an insanely hot chick," the man spoke slowly. For some odd reason, he felt like he heard that before. And for the same odd reason, it made Rin upset enough to snake his arm around Kazuki's neck and get him in a chokehold. "The hell kind of excuse is that?! You seriously think I'm dumb enough to believe you're that fortunate?!"

Kazuki began to struggle, digging his nails down into Rin's arm to try and get free. "How the hell is that _fortunate_?! You old pervert!"

"I am not! And don't curse!"

"_You_ just cursed, you hypocrite!"

"U-um…do as I say, not as I do!"

"Why the hell—OW! I mean, why the _heck_ can't you ever believe I don't cause trouble?! If you need proof, look it up on the internet!"

Rin lessened his grip and looked down at Kazuki in confusion. "The internet?"

Kazuki clenched his teeth. "There's…a video…!"

"A video?"

"S-someone recorded it and posted it online…!"

"Seriously?"

"Search _boob faceplant_ on YouTube. Faceplant is one word." Without a word, Rin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone. With one hand, he began to punch in keys. When Kazuki tried to slip out, the blue-haired man's grip tightened. "Oh, come on! You're gonna keep me like this while you search?!"

"I can multitask while punishing you." While his son muttered something about child abuse, Rin found the video and began to play it. It started with Kazuki falling down the stairs inside of his school while a girl behind the camera giggled.

"_Okumura's always comedy gold, isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, __**slapstick**__."_

He heard Kazuki sigh as the Kazuki in the video continued rolling towards the camera. The person holding it screamed and stumbled back. For a brief moment, the only thing Rin could see was the ceiling. And then it looked down at Kazuki, who was laying on top of a school girl, his face between her breasts. When he sat up, he started to blush.

"_U-um…! S-sorry! I didn't meant to…! D-did I hurt you— GAH!"_ Kazuki's apology was cut short when the girl punched him in the face. He rolled off of her, and at that point, the girl got up and kicked him.

Seconds passed as Rin watched the girl kick and stomp on Kazuki while he continued apologizing like a broken record. Even her friend behind the camera said that she was taking it too far when she broke his nose and made it bleed. It finally ended with her kicking his son between the legs—which _really_ made Rin wince—and the girl saying that she really hated perverts. Rin let Kazuki out of his chokehold and stared down at the brooding boy.

"How many digits does the video's views have now?" The teen asked flatly.

Rin looked down. "Uhh…seven." Almost 15,000.

"Seven. Great. Is it too late to transfer to another school?"

The father suddenly felt awful about what he'd said. With a sigh, he sat down next to his son. "Don't overreact. So it looks like you were pervert. It's not the end of the world."

Kazuki's response was a growl and a glare. "Screw you! Just because nothing like this ever happened to you, doesn't mean you can make light of it!"

"Oh, please! You're not the _only_ teenager—hell, the only _person_ on the planet who embarrasses himself! I give it at least a week, at most a month, before they forget and start talking about some other kid." While his son continued muttering things under his breath, the blue-haired man ruffled his hair. "Sorry for jumping on you like that. Tell you what: since you've had a hard day, I'll make your favorite for dinner." He figured it was the least he could do for jumping the gun the way he did.

Kazuki stared at his father for a few seconds before he sighed. "Okay. Thanks. And I won't tell Mom that you nearly choked me to death grilling me…_again_. Just…don't tell her what happened…please?"

"Heh. Course not." Rin got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He gave a sigh of relief and massaged his temples. "I should've known better…! Kazuki's not some punk kid that starts throwing punches when he loses his temper." He looked at his phone again, which was still on the video page. "…Glad _I_ didn't go through something like this in middle school. Be strong, Kazuki. Be strong…"


End file.
